Winter Doldrums
by CodeNameZimbabwe
Summary: It's cold. There's nothing to do. Boredom strikes. This malady is often known as the winter doldrums, and it appears to have struck our young heroes. Winter-themed drabble collection! May include AAML and DAML! Enjoy! :D
1. Stuck Inside

**A/N****: **Hello world! Here I am starting a collection of winter-themed AAML/DAML drabbles! Well this chapter's a little long to be a drabble but whatever! And I am taking plot requests on these so if you have an idea, PM me!

The idea for this one was suggested to me by Alyss Ashworth! Thank youuuu, pal! It was a lot of fun to write!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sorry everyone, but the weather is just too bad! It's a huge blizzard so I'm afraid you all have to stay inside today." Nurse Joy announced apologetically as she closed the doors to the Pokémon Center.

The trainers all groaned, complaining loudly about their misfortune. Among the loudest was none other than Ash Ketchum.

"Urgh! Mannn! I got all bundled up for nothing!" He slumped down on a couch in the lobby beside Brock and Misty, removing his ski mask and goggles.

"Ash, it's like negative ten degrees outside. It'd be miserable! Not to mention the wind-chill…." Brock said, matter-of-factly.

Ash just scoffed. "Pshh, I think I could totally handle it! 'Cause if you recall, _I _was the one who built an ice cave with my pokémon and braved a whole night in a blizzard!" He poked Brock's shoulder. "Hah! What say you to that! And not only did I survive the cold, but I bonded with my pokémon!"

Misty snorted. "Ah, yes, freezing your butt off in an ice cave _is_ a great time for bonding! And if you think _you're_ the cold master, need I remind you who dragged your unconscious ass out of the icy Arctic waters during the whole Chosen One ordeal without catching so much as a cold afterward?"

"Well! Yeah, but----! Y'know! SOMETIMES IT TAKES BITTER COLD TO WARM THE HEART! JEEZ!" Ash cried, stammering foolishly.

"Ash, you're not making any sense! Now quit actin' like such a baby and----!"

"Both of you shut up!" Brock threw up his arms in exasperation. "If we're gonna be stuck inside all day, you could at least try not to argue for a change!"

Misty crossed her arms. "All I wanna do right now is shove a snowball in this guy's face. Is that so much to ask?"

Suddenly, Ash leaped up. "Awww!!! That's a great idea, Mist! Let's have a snowball fight!"

Brock and Misty sweatdropped. "Uh, Ash? Just a second ago you were-----."

"GAH! But we can't go outside!" Ash continued rambling on, pacing back and forth. "What should we use? Pokéballs? No, we don't want to capture each other by accident…..Ice cubes? Too treacherous….Ooohh! I know! We could have a pillow fight, Misty! Teeheehee!" He wiggled his fingers eagerly in her face.

Rolling her eyes, Misty whacked his hand away. "No, Ash! Do you really think we'd be able to duke it out in here using white clumps of fluffy goodness without getting in trouble!?"

Just then, Pikachu wandered into the lobby, nibbling on a ketchup-drenched food item, swinging a plastic bag in her paw.

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Whatcha got in the bag, Pikachu? Hmmm….marshmallows?"

"Pika!" The little pokémon grinned, giving a thumbs-up sign.

At this, Ash and Misty whipped around to see for themselves.

"Marshmallows?" Misty began giggling maniacally.

"White clumps of fluffy goodness?!" Ash did the same.

"Hey, what're you two-----?"

Before Brock could do anything to stop them, Ash and Misty had wrenched the marshmallow bag from Pikachu's grasp, pelting each other with the treats.

Leaping up on the couch, the two began an epic brawl.

"Hah! Take that, Ketchum!" Misty cried, nailing Ash in the eye.

"AAAHH!!! Jerk!" He reeled backwards, and then attempted to hit her with one eye closed, only to miss by a mile, hitting another trainer in the back of the head.

"Hey!" The boy whipped around to face his attacker. However, Ash and Misty had quickly sat down, assuming casual poses.

Seeing no one, the boy turned back around, mumbling confusedly to himself.

As soon as he did, Ash and Misty jumped back up again, resuming their fight.

"That's it! I'm removing myself from the situation! Come on, Pikachu." Brock picked up Pikachu, who was still guzzling ketchup, and stomped out of the lobby.

Not even phased, Ash began humming _'Sandstorm'_ intensely as he dodged Misty's marshmallow bullets.

"God, Ash, you're so cocky! Enough with the battle music!" She quickly ducked down to avoid one of his attacks, before leaping back up to launch one of her own. "I mean, who do you think you are? Gary? Always bragging! You wouldn't have gotten anywhere if it weren't for me and Brock!"

"Yes, I would've!" He cried. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I can do anything! POW! Gotcha!" He jumped up in victory as he hit her square in the chest with a handful of marshmallows. However, several proceeded to tumble down her shirt, making him laugh even harder.

"Ohhh yes! Perfect! WAHAHAAAA!!!" His entertainment was instantly snuffed out when he noticed Misty's eyes begin to spit flames. "Ouch, I mean sorry, Mist? Yes? I really didn't mean it….to…..happen….." He let out a small whimper as Misty advanced upon him.

"Ashhh….," she growled, closing in. "YOU PIG!" With a burst of energy, Misty tackled him onto the couch and began shoving marshmallows down his throat.

"You think you can throw marshmallows down my shirt and then laugh about it?! Huh? You think that's funny?" She cried, ignoring his muffled attempts at apology. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! There! Hey, your big mouth is actually good for _something_! Now hold on….."

After shoving the final marshmallows into his mouth, she rummaged around in her bag and pulled out a pack of Post-It notes. Scribbling something on one, she ripped it off and stuck it on the dazed Ash's forehead.

"Later, Ash!" She giggled, sauntering off.

**---^_^---**

Brock and Pikachu cautiously approached Ash, who was still lying defeated on the couch, his mouth full of marshmallows.

"Did she kill him?" Brock questioned, poking his friend on the shoulder.

"Pika…." Pikachu shrugged, still cradling the ketchup bottle.

Just then, Ash groaned.

"Ahh, so he _is _alive!" Brock grinned. "Ash, you know you've got a note on your face, right? It says 'Ash fails, Misty owns.'"

Closing his eyes in despair, Ash smacked his forehead.

Starting to walk off, Brock smirked. "Aw, I wouldn't worry about it too much, Ash. When the two of you get married, then Misty will finally recognize you as her equal! Hmmm….or not…." He shrugged and walked away still smirking knowingly.

"Huh?!" Ash shot up, only to choke on marshmallows and collapse on the floor.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu walked over and patted his shoulder. She shook her head at her trainer's bedraggled state and squirted ketchup on his nose. She then nodded in approval and ran to catch up with Brock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Hooray! That's it! Thanks for reading! :D Sayonaraaaa!!!


	2. Skiing

**A/N****: **Wow, I haven't written Drew and May for a while!!! Waaahhhh I missed them! XD So this was just a random little scene that popped into my head! Enjoy! :D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it! No way am I doing this!" May squealed as she peered over the edge of the ski slope.

"May, come on! It's not bad at all! Just take it nice and slow, and you'll be fine!" Drew rolled his eyes. "Besides, you're the one who wanted me to teach you how to ski! I said I'd get you down a black diamond, and that's what I'm gonna do! Now come on!"

"Drew!!! This is a freakin' CLIFF! You said black diamonds were 'gently sloping plains' that anyone could go down!" She growled, shivering. "I can't believe you convinced me to do this! Do I look like the kind of girl who enjoys throwing herself off treacherous rock faces in the dead of winter? No! I don't!!!"

"Um, excuse me, but black diamonds _are _gently sloping plains! Just….take that gently sloping plain and tilt it about ninety degrees. No biggie. And I did not 'convince' you to come! If I recall, you ran up to me in a flurry of winter excitement and pretty much begged me to teach you to ski! So, naturally, I agreed, me being the loving, encouraging, helpful boyfriend that I am!" Drew smirked as she pouted.

Looking around nervously for an escape plan, May gripped her ski poles tightly. "Well, whatever, Drew! Just take me back to the bunny slope!"

"Sorry, May!" He chuckled darkly. Taking her by the arm, he slowly began to edge closer to the slope, dragging her with him. "The only way to get to the bunny slope…..is down!"

"No no no no noooo!!!!! Drew! Stop it! I'm gonna break my neck! I just know it! I've never even done this before! This is not FUNNY! DREWWW!!!"

In a last attempt at stopping him, she shoved him away and managed to sit down on her skis, digging her poles into the snow to keep herself in place. However, the momentum of her push sent Drew forward, forcing him to ski down the slope so as not to slide down face-first.

"Dammit, May!" He called back up at her from the bottom of the hill. "Now what are you gonna do?!"

"Drew! Climb back up here and help me! Don't leave me here alone!" May cried, panic-stricken.

He scoffed. "You're the one who pushed me! Like hell I'm comin' back up there! It's impossible! You're gonna have to come down!"

She shook her head vigorously. "No way! Not gonna happen! I'll kill myself and you know it!"

Sighing, Drew fumbled for a plan. "Well, I'm not gonna keep shouting up to you all day! Send your skis down first and slide down on your butt! I'll-I'll catch you! Just come on!"

"Fine!" May grumbled to herself as she began to remove her skis. "Stupid things….why won't….my foot come……out!" Just as she tried to ram her ski pole into the binding, she lost her balance and began to slide forward. "Oh shit! DREW!!!! I'm sliding!!! AAAHHH!! DREW!!! I CAN'T STOP!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

With that, a floundering May began hurtling down the ski slope, heading straight for her boyfriend.

"May! What're you-----?!"

_WHAM!_ Drew was thrown backwards as May skied right into him at top speed, screaming frantically all the way. The two fell to the ground, still sliding mercilessly down the hill until they skidded to a halt, only to collide head-on with a huge snowdrift.

Groaning, Drew tried to sit up, but fell back down in exhaustion. "Oh jeez….damn that hurt. Sweet, May! Just take out the whole world while you're at it! You should've just skied down in the first place! May?" He glanced over to see her curled up on the ground a few feet away. Concerned, he crawled over to her shaking form. "May, are you alright? I'm sorry, I'm not really mad! Are you hurt? May!"

She rolled over to face him, tears streaming down her face…..….as she continued laughing hysterically.

"What the----! May! What's so-----? What the heck are you laughing at?" Drew exclaimed, flabbergasted.

The next thing he knew, May had leaped over and kissed him on the lips. Still giggling, she looked up at Drew's stunned expression. "That was so much fun, Drew! I love skiing! Let's do it again!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: **Yep just a short little drabble! Mannnn now I wanna go skiing! I'm not much better than May though but oh well! Thanks for reading! XD


	3. Earmuffs

**A/N****: ** This idea was suggested to me by my friend from Deviant Art, CodeNameZimbabwe! Thanksss! XD

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So I sent out Gyarados, but the kid was stupid enough to send out a puny little charmander! And then he proceeded to tell me that, even though he just caught it that day, his charmander was going to, and I quote, 'kick fiery ass and beat every freaking water pokémon into the dust because water got nothin' on fire'. Ummmm, what the heck? I mean what are they teaching kids these days? Seriously! But yeah, I beat him in like ten seconds! Nobody messes with me and my water pokémon!"

Misty grinned triumphantly as she finished her story, turning to Ash. "Well, Ketchum? I'm the best gym leader in the league, right? I mean, not to brag or anything, but I haven't lost a battle in over seven months!"

However, Ash didn't even acknowledge her as they walked along.

"Ash, are you even listening to me?! Ash!!!"

Nothing.

Misty groaned, whacking him hard on the arm. "Jeez, Ash! You're such a jerk!"

Ash cringed away, startled. "Hey!!! What the----! Misty! What was that for?!"

"You haven't even been listening to me, Ash! You're so rude!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "What? I can't hear ya, Mist!" He gestured to his pokéball-shaped, faux fur earmuffs.

"Oh my God! Ash, you----! Then take off those freakin' earmuffs! They're weird-looking anyway!" She made a move to grab them.

"No! I like them! They're cool! Plus they earMUFFle your voice! Hah!" He smirked, rubbing them protectively.

Misty facefaulted. "Urgh, Ash! Whatever…..I bet you heard every word I said. You just ignored me on purpose…..dumb boys…." She mumbled under her breath.

The two walked on in silence for a minute, snow flurrying around them.

Misty shivered. "Man, it's freezing out here! Why the heck did I suggest going for a walk? My hands are gonna freeze off even _with_ gloves!"

Suddenly, Ash stopped. "Did you say your hands were cold, Mist? Well here!" He reached up to his earmuffs and pulled out two hand warmers from behind them. "I like to keep them in between my earmuffs to keep my ears extra warm!" He grinned toothily, offering them to her. "Well, you want 'em?"

Misty blinked. "Uh, no thanks, I'll pass……" With a grimace, she began speed walking away.

"Hey! Wait up! What's wrong! You said your hands were cold, right? So take 'em! Misty! If you think it's weird, I can explain! Are you even listening? Misty!" Ash called, running after her.

Misty just smirked. "Sorry! Can't hear ya, Ash!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N****: ** Now this was _really_ a drabble! Thanks for reading! XD


End file.
